scratchpad_vfandomcom-20200214-history
George Pig
United Kingdom|affilation = * Pig family ** Peppa Pig ** Mummy Pig ** Daddy Pig ** Grandpa Pig ** Granny Pig ** Uncle Pig ** Auntie Pig ** Chloe Pig ** Alexander Pig|born = 8th January, 2002 (age 16) United Kingdom|parents = Geoffrey "Daddy" Pig and Sarah "Mummy" Pig|sibling(s) = Peppa Pig|other_relatives = * Andrew "Grandpa" Pig (grandfather) * Lily "Granny" Pig (grandmother) * Gregory "Uncle" Pig (uncle) * Katie "Auntie" Pig (aunt) * Chloe Pig (cousin) * Alexander Pig (cousin)}} George Pig '''(born 8 January 2002) is a character in Peppa Pig. Biography George is a small, 16 year old pig and the little brother of Peppa. Personality With Mr. Dinosaur]] George is a loving little brother who looks up to and cares a lot for Peppa. He is timid and disobedient. He loves being given loads of attention, and can become a little fussy at the drop of a hat. He is usually regarded as a crybaby, due to cyring so much with his trademark fountain tears, but he's also shown to actually be a lot smarter then a child his age every now and then. Like any young boy, he has an interest in things like dinosaurs and space. Appearance George, being a toddler, is very small in comparison to most of the cast. He is pale pink with off-pink lips, has pink cheeks, and big wide eyes. He wears a blue shirt. Other Outfits Screenshot_2016-02-29-07-44-50.png|George in his Winter Wear in Snow Screenshot_2016-02-29-07-49-42.png|George's Boots in The Golden Boots Screenshot_2016-02-29-07-54-14.png|George as a Prince in The Sleepy Princess Screenshot_2016-02-29-07-55-31.png|George in a Dinosaur Costume in Pumpkin Party Screenshot_2016-02-29-07-57-54.png|George in his Space Suit in A Trip to the Moon Screenshot_2016-02-29-07-59-21.png|George in his Pyjamas in Babysitting Screenshot_2016-02-29-08-00-52.png|George representing Russia in International Day Screenshot_2016-02-29-08-02-51.png|George's Ice Skates in Ice Skating Screenshot_2016-02-29-08-03-56.png|George in his Ski Wear in Snowy Mountain Screenshot_2016-02-29-08-05-25.png|George wearing a Detective Hat in Mysteries *Blue and yellow winter clothing *Red boots *Prince costume *Dinosaur costume *Astronaut suit *Dinosaur pyjamas *Traditional Russian clothes *Ice skates *Ski wear *Detective wear Skills Ice Skating Main article: Ice Skating George is to scared to ice skate at first. However, after being convinced by Peppa, he immediately picks up ice skating from her before she starts talking, even doing twirls. Quotes "Dinosaur, Grrr!" "Why?" "Chocolate Cake!" "No." ''''Yuck.' "Digger, crain!" "Oink!" (mostly twice in a row) "Oh." "Gangy Ig, Papa Ig!" "Urrrrrgggghhh!" "Seesaw!" "Horsey!" Trivia *George's best friend is Richard Rabbit. *George loves hot milk and chocolate cake, just like his father Daddy Pig. *George doesn't want to eat all vegetables. *Ironically, even though he loves dinosaurs, he is terrified of one roaring straight at him. *George is very good at ice skating, despite having no experience at it. This was revealed in Season 2 Episode 42. *George mainly communicates by oinking. His first words spoken on the show were "Oh" and "Dinosaur". * It is said that his very first word he learned was 'Dinosaur' in the main picture, george's eyes look a little bit..derpy Category:2002 births Category:Characters Category:Peppa Pig characters Category:Pigs Category:Sons Category:Children Category:Grandsons Category:Grandchildren Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Cousins Category:Pig family Category:Male characters Category:United Kingdom